With the advent of streaming data in near real time, the ability to capture and collect vast quantities of raw data of analysis was born. Initially, the streamed data is raw and unprocessed, without use or application until, for example, it is normalized and/or modified into a compatible format for subsequent applications and/or various apparatus. Because the streamed data, on its own, does not provide any knowledge or information besides its own content, the streamed data may be processed, organized, and structured for subsequent applications or analysis. The amount of streamed data quickly exhausts computational resources, such as processor availability and memory. For example, hundreds to thousands of data points per second may be received from a single raw data source. The streamed data must further be transferred to subsequent applications at remote devices or separate systems via wired or wireless connections, for example. The process of transferring streamed data elsewhere also ties up limited resources, such as processors or available bandwidth, and introduces opportunities for data loss.